1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and to a device to realize a financial transaction by means of a mobile device, especially while travelling in a vehicle and, more particularly, to providing such functions through a near field communication (NFC)-infrastructure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When purchasing items using mobile devices, it is often awkward to communicate personal purchasing instrument information, e.g. credit/debit card information. This is particularly difficult during operating a motor vehicle. When merchants require payment during the ordering transaction, some form of monetary exchange needs to be performed.
Recent advances in semiconductor technology, particularly extremely thin substrates, has also allowed chips to be fabricated with substantial mechanical flexibility and robustness adequate for inclusion of electronic circuits of substantial complexity within conveniently carried cards physically similar to credit cards currently in use. It is generally known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,274 B4, to provide contactless credit/debit cards with a wireless communication capability. These cards have electronic components built into them that allow the transfer of information to a point of sale terminal when the card is within some centimeters of the terminal.